Kaoruko Moeta
is shy 4-koma manga artist who moved into the Bunhousha Dormitory to learn more about becoming a real artist Personality Kaoruko Moeta is a shy-type girl who seemed to lack skills with her drawing and is usually very sensitive towards the comments she gets from her fans. She is also known to panic a lot when making small mistakes. Kaoruko Moeta also has a childlike personality which, in addition to her relatively small size, is often called and/or treated as middle-schooler. She is a laid-back type of person who mainly kept to herself, where it affected her style of making a real life situation plot in most of her stories. She is known to only talk to her editor, Mayu Amisawa, until she moved into the dormitory where she met her roommate, Koyume Koizuka, the housemother, Ririka Hanazono, and her two seniors, Ruki Irokawa and Tsubasa Katsuki, which have both stayed in the dorm before them and both have serialized mangas. She said that she does her all her job digitally, pointing out that she is very slow and clumsy in doing hand works. Appearance Kaoruko has a long, pastel pink hair braided on both sides. She wears two hair clips on each side of her hair, the two on her right are cross-shaped, while the other two on her left are parallel to each other. She has medium-sized bangs on the middle nearly going past her eyes. She also has pale pink colored eyes. Though a first-year in high school, she is always mistaken to be a middle-schooler for her childlike appearance and size. She has a noticeable "moe" feature to her character. She wears a light brown and white, long-sleeved blazer with a stripe pattern on both ends of the sleeve and a matching brown skirt with a red-ribbon symbolizing Kaos-chan being a first year student. Outside school, she is seen wearing different kinds of clothing but usually tends to keep the same hairstyle. Background Kaoruko wanted to be a more talented mangaka due to her lacking skills in drawing and plotting her stories. For this reason, she joined the Bunhousha Dormitory where she met the three other girls who also lacked at some parts of their talents. Kaos' mother explained her personality more when she was just a child. Kaos cried a lot back then and was shown to be very shy and the only time she feels comfortable and joyful is when she is drawing. That's why no matter how much pressure and hate she gets from her fans, she still continues to draw at her own pace. Relationships Nyaos-chan Nyaos was a stray cat found by Kaoruko on their way home. Kaos, having the ability to "attract" animals due to her cute appearance, lured a litter of kitten while walking back to the dorm. Meanwhile, a cute, little, white kitten was hiding behind a street light. Kaos took a glance at her and picked her up immediately while feeling pitiful for the cat. The gang told how much they are alike in appearance and personality, thus adopting her and making Nyaos the dorm pet. Mayu Amisawa Kaos' strict editor who always rejects her works due to her lack of creativity and plot in her works. Though, her childhood friends, Ririka and Miharu pointed out that she and Kaos are very much alike when she was still pursuing her dreams on becoming a mangaka. [[Koyume Koizuka|'Koyume Koizuka']] The first member Kaos met in the Bunhousha Dormitory when she moved in. Ririka appointed Kaos to be her roommate and eventually, the two started to feel comfortable to each other's presence though at first, Kaos seemed to be very shy. Both she and Kaoruko are underclassmen to Tsubasa and Ruki in terms of experience of being a mangaka. [[Ruki Irokawa|'Ruki Irokawa']] Kaos idolized Ruki for being a smart, composed girl not shying away from her fans like she does. Though when she got to know her more, Ruki seemed to be more of a normal girl who lives a normal life despite being both a full-time artist and student. Kaos always helps her in her works but most of the time, cannot handle the "erotic" scenes Ruki gives to her plot. [[Tsubasa Katsuki|'Tsubasa Katsuki']] Her upperclassman in terms of being a professional mangaka. Though having a boyish appearance and personality, Kaos seemed to equally idolize her works together with Ruki. She admires her for how creative her art looks and how professional she does her job. Kaos also admired her for having the "perfect body shape" for a woman. Tsubasa is always seen to help Kaos with her drawing skills. [[Suzu Fuura|'Suzu Fuura']] The both are stated to be somehow understand each others feelings and got along really well despite how Suzu always scares her to get an inspiration in her horror genre. Ririka Hanazono She is the first character introduced to Kaos. She first met Ririka while finding the dorm when she first moved in. Ririka acted as her second mother and looked after her throughout the series. [[Miharu Nijino|'Miharu Nijino']] Her homeroom teacher and the class adviser. Miharu seemed to be jealous of her and the other girls due to the fact they are professional artists. Trivia * Most people compared her characteristics to Natsuki due to the many similarities they share. * She has a pet named "Nyaos-chan" named after her because of how similar they look. * She hates veggies and fruits. * She really likes getting scolded by Miharu. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters